


Confidence is Key (In Pursuit of Romance)

by dapperghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date, I really hope you like it, I tried my best, PDA, Romance, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that the confidence she had been lacking had been with Alphys all along. Now she finally gets to use that confidence for something more than herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence is Key (In Pursuit of Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I did for someone who requested it, which I will leave nameless unless otherwise asked. I really hope I depicted Alphys and Undyne well. It's been a bit since I've played Undertale, but I tried my best! I hope you enjoy!

It had been about a week since the group of monsters had finally come to the surface, and since then things had been going fairly great. Frisk had managed to negotiate with the government in order to get their monster friends all wonderful homes and jobs in order to keep said homes. All the monsters were fairly happy. For the first time, they were able to see the sun, and it was absolutely incredible. The surface world had so many wonderful things. Many more than any of the monsters could have ever imagined. Not only that, but due to Frisk’s negotiations, both humans and monsters alike were able to travel back and forth from the surface to the underground as they pleased. Things were going great, and it was all thanks to the small human.

During that time, Alphys and Undyne had begun to spend more and more time together. The attraction was clearly obvious to anyone observing the pair. It was just a matter of who would ask who out. Undyne had a strong sense of pride, so oftentimes mushy feelings and emotions were difficult for her. Meanwhile, Alphys was just beginning to gain confidence back, but she was still fairly nervous most of the time. Neither was very willing, but if they were to make it official, one would have to ask the other.

It was during one of their anime marathons that the question was finally brought to light. They were in the middle of a very entertaining anime called Kill La Kill, when Alphys paused the show and turned to her best friend and romantic interest. She frowned slightly, processing exactly what she wanted to say, while Undyne observed her quizzically. 

“So, Undyne…I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Thinking about…us? And I was wondering…Would you…um…would you like to go out on a date with me sometime? I found this really cool sushi place the other day, and I’ve never really had it before, so I thought we could try it together! I mean…if you want to?” Alphys finished, staring up at the other hopefully. 

 

“A date?” Undyne frowned slightly, before a grin spread across her face. “I thought you would never ask!”

Alphys blinked, before smiling as well. “Really? That’s wonderful!” Without thinking, her arms were suddenly around Undyne’s neck. Caught off guard, Undyne could only blush, a small chuckle coming from her as she hugged Alphys back. 

Just as suddenly as she had been on the other, Alphys pulled away, frowning and glancing down anxiously. “Uh…sorry about that. I guess I kinda just…got excited?” 

Undyne could only grin wider. “No no! It was great! You’re...uh…really cute, yknow?” She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, before turning back to the other. “So what time is this date gonna be? I wanna look my best for the gal of my dreams.” 

“Oh! Um…How about tomorrow, at 6? I can pick you up and stuff,” Alphys replied, blushing slightly at the last comment of the other.

“Sounds great! I can’t wait. But now, let’s get back to watching this girl kick those losers’ butts!” 

Alphys started the show again, smiling quietly to herself throughout. She was feeling fairly proud of herself, as well as extremely excited for their date tomorrow night. It was going to be absolutely wonderful.

The next day, Alphys had spent several hours picking out the dress she would wear for Undyne and her date together. She finally settled on her favorite, the black and white polka dot one. She smoothed it down, looking herself up and down in the mirror. For once, she felt really attractive. She just hoped Undyne would agree.

She headed out to her car, picking up the roses she had bought earlier that day. They were pink, which, according to the internet, were meant to signify affection. They didn’t really have roses in the underground, but they were absolutely beautiful. She was happy that she could give such a beautiful girl such beautiful flowers, now that they were on the surface. She knew that Undyne deserved the very best.

After an excited yet thoughtful drive, Alphys arrived at the other’s house. She gripped the roses tightly as she walked up and rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for the other to answer. Nervously shifting from foot to foot, her dress was once more smoothed down as the door opened. In front of her stood Undyne, her long, red, flowing hair out of its signature ponytail for once. Instead, it draped elegantly down her shoulders, and it reached to the middle of her back. She wore a cherry red dress, which matched her hair perfectly, and she wobbled as she attempted to stand in the heels that she had most likely purchased just for this date. 

Alphys was stunned silent for a second, just marveling in the beauty that was her date. Suddenly, she felt slightly less attractive. But that wasn’t going to stop her now. She swallowed nervously, before smiling again. “You look…absolutely amazing. Although you really didn’t have to dress so nice just for me…”

A grin spread across Undyne’s face before she spoke. “Of course I did, you DORK! I want to look my very best for the cutest girl in the world, don’t I? Although I’m…still getting used to these things called heels. How do people even wear these?” As if to emphasize her point, she lost her balance for a second, before quickly regaining it. 

Alphys couldn’t help but giggle slightly at her date’s comment and subsequent stumble. She then remembered the flowers she was holding, and presented them awkwardly to the other. “These are uh…they’re for you. They’re pink roses. According to the internet they’re meant to signify…affection or something? Anyways I thought you might like them.” 

“Wow! For me? You really shouldn’t have! But I do LOVE them. Thank you so much!” Undyne accepted the flowers gratefully, grinning widely at the other. “I’ll go put these in water real quick, and then we can head out!” She stumbled off, tripping several times before finally giving up and kicking off the heels. After placing them in water, she returned with a pair of her usual army boots. “Sorry about that. And uh…sorry about ditching the heels. I couldn’t really handle those things anymore. You ready to go though?”

“No no! It’s totally alright. You still look…stunning. But yeah let’s um…let’s go!” She led Undyne to her car, and they quickly got in and headed for the sushi place.

It was surprising how much they still had to talk about, seeing as they had been friends for so long. Neither of them lost interest throughout the entire date, and romance was definitely in the air. Stolen glances and blushing faces were evident, and it was obvious that the date had only increased both of their attraction towards each other. A few humans watched the couple, in confusion or interest, depending. Monsters had become common within the past week, so the humans were used to seeing them around every so often. However, it was still slightly odd seeing two of them on a date. The stares of the other patrons didn’t bother the couple, due to the fact that they were completely engrossed in each other. 

Sadly, every date must come to a close, as did this one. Alphys had convinced Undyne to let her pay the tab, before they left together, still laughing and chatting all the way to the car. They held hands as they walked, sad to have to part in order to head home. Once Alphys pulled up to the other’s house, she walked around to the other side of the car, holding the door open for her date. Undyne stepped out, heading up to her door as Alphys followed. 

“Tonight was…wow. It was incredible! I didn’t know you could be so…so…romantic! Just…wow…Not to mention sushi is amazing!” Undyne was grinning the whole time she spoke, not quite looking at the other out of pride. She felt like a dweeb, but ay, she had a great time. So it was worth it. 

“It really is pretty great, huh? I had a wonderful time too! You’re…really very sweet, honestly.” Alphys smiled back at the other, before she began to formulate an idea. “Hey uh…can you lean down for a second?” 

“Uh…yeah sure. But…why?” she questioned as she leaned down, a slightly confused expression on her face. 

“Because of this.” Alphys replied, before standing up on her toes slightly, and placing a kiss upon the other’s lips. She was tense at first, afraid of how the other might react. Undyne, meanwhile, turned bright red, before melting into the kiss. Alphys relaxed at this, thoroughly enjoying the kiss now that she knew it was reciprocated. 

After they pulled apart, Undyne stood up straight and glanced away awkwardly, grinning. “That was uh…that was nice. Although next time you need to get up to my height! You’re adorable but waaaay too short!” she joked, smiling lightheartedly at the other. 

“Hey! I’m not that short! You’re just too tall.” Alphys pouted, although there was a lighthearted smile pinching at the corners of her mouth as well. 

Undyne smiled wider. “Well anyways, tonight was really great, but I should probably get some shut-eye. It’s pretty late, and I got work tomorrow. Gotta teach those kids how to be tough and all that. Did you know I can bench-press seven of them?”

“Wow! That’s um…that’s a lotta kids to bench-press. I’m impressed!”

“You should be! But uh…one more question before I head inside.” 

“What is it?” Alphys looked up at the other expectantly. 

“Does this date mean we’re like…official now? Like…are we girlfriends now? Dating and being together and all that stuff?”

“Well…do you want it to mean that?” 

Undyne glanced away awkwardly before replying, “Kinda…”

“Then yes. It does!” Alphys smiled at the other. 

Undyne looked back at her date, grinning once more. “Great! Well uh…goodnight, girlfriend.” 

“Goodnight!” 

And with that, the door was shut, leaving a smiling, blushing Alphys on the doorstep. This was going to be great. She just knew it. She turned back to her car with a skip in her step, and headed home. For the first time in forever, she felt like she had all the confidence in the world. And it was all thanks to Undyne, her girlfriend.


End file.
